


Arranged

by imhookedonaswan



Series: Birthday Gifts [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of pressure from clan elders about an eligible heir, Merida decides to get married in order to hush their grumblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainswanapproved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/gifts).



> This is for the AMAZINGLY AWESOME Lari (captainswanapproved) as a very belated birthday present. I hope you enjoy it!

Merida smoothed the front of her wedding dress, it was very similar to her usual garb but made with white lace instead of her favored green velvet. Her mother stood behind her, placing the finishing touches on her wild red curls.

“You make a beautiful bride,” Elinor said, looking at her daughter in the mirror, “Are you sure you want to go through with this.”

“It's what's best for DunBroch. I am queen now and I need to do what is best for my kingdom and if that means marrying Macintosh than so be it,” Merida squared her shoulders. The marriage wasn't arranged per se, but with louder and louder grumblings from elder members of the clan about the need for an heir Merida needed to be wed fast. Macintosh seemed the least awful option and he had always respected her father Fergus, Merida told herself. And he had deflated his head a bit since he originally tried winning her hand in that damned tournament her parents held when they were sixteen.

“Well come on, we can't leave everyone waiting,” Elinor extended her hand to Merida and they walked through the door together to the chapel.

* * *

 

Merida stood with her hands clasped with Macintosh's in front of the priest and all of their guests. Despite Merida's hopes the wedding had been fairly large with people coming from all over to watch her marry a man she did not love. Merida tried to listen to the priest as he went on about the importance of marriage and whatnot but out of the corner of her eye she could see her friend Emma sitting a few rows back, her new husband Killian's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Merida saw the way their eyes kept finding each other out of the corners of their eyes, how she leaned into his side, how his fingers played with the ends of her hair. Merida felt a deep sense of jealousy towards them, those two who were so obviously in love with each other and now she was standing in front of her court and assorted royalty from all over the land, tying herself to someone she did not have many feelings for.

“Merida?” Macintosh whispered and squeezed her hand, pulling her out of her stupor.

“Erm what?” she asked garnering a small chuckle from the crowd.

“I asked if you are willing to take this man in marriage and as your husband. To remain loyal and provide an heir and uphold this commitment to him and to your kingdom,” the priest answered, looking more than a little annoyed.

“Oh right, I do,” she answered, looking into Macintosh's eyes.

“And Macintosh, are you willing to take this woman in marriage and as your wife? To remain loyal and provide an heir and uphold this commitment to her and to this kingdom?”

“I do,” Macintosh answered, a smile smile at the corner of his lips.

“Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, Queen and King Consort. You may kiss the bride,” the priest closed the holy book and looked at the two of them expectantly.

Macintosh leaned in slightly, smiling softly at her before allowing her to close the distance between them. Merida took a deep breath and leaned in pressing her lips to his, surprised by their warmth and softness, her hands traveled up his arms and rested on his shoulders while his hands anchored themselves on her waist and pulling her flush against him. She tilted her head slightly, starting to enjoy the feel of his lips against hers, her hands creeping up to his thick dark locks. Macintosh broke the kiss, his eyes blown wide, and his breathing heavy. The sound of bagpipes filled the room and Merida came back to her senses, she quickly removed her hands from his body and took a small step back from him when he caught her hand in his.

“Come on we have to get to the hall,” he said in a low voice before leading her down the aisle as everyone clapped and whistled. She self consciously tightened her grip on his hand, earning her a small smile from him. “Smile, we just got married.”

Merida smiled, it wasn't as forced as she expected it to be, and walked to the large dining hall where the reception was to be held, “Well that wasn't so bad I guess,” she said.

“Could definitely have been worse,” Macintosh smiled softly at her, “Now all we have to do is dance, drink, and bask in newly wed bliss, are you ready?”

“I suppose I can at least try to enjoy my own wedding,” she smiled back at him and had to fight the urge to pull him and kiss him.

* * *

 

“Perhaps that last round of ale wasn't the best idea,” Macintosh chuckled as he and Merida climbed the stairs to the new quarters that they would be sharing.

“I don't know what you're talking about, I feel grand,” Merida giggled as she leaned heavily on him.

“I'm sure you do, but we should get you to sleep. It does not bode well for DunBroch if it's queen can't hold her drink.”

“I will have you know that I can hold my drink, even better than you,” Merida jabbed him in the chest with her finger to prove her point.

“Whatever you say,” Macintosh rolled his eyes and opened the door to their new bedroom and pushing her through the door, guiding her to the bed. Merida plopped down onto it, she raised an eyebrow at Macintosh as he gathered up some pillows.

“What do you think you are doing?” she asked.

“Making a bed for myself,” he answered arranging the pillows on the small couch at the foot of the bed.

“Why?” Merida questioned, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She saw Macintosh look down at his hands awkwardly.

“I know that this marriage wasn't exactly by choice. I was happy to do it but I don't want to push it into something you do not want, mostly because I fear for what you would do to my balls but also because I don't believe in taking a woman who isn't willing,” he explained.

Merida thought for a moment, watching Macintosh try to make himself a comfortable bed on the small couch. “You don't have to do that,” she sighed, “This bed is large enough for the both of us to just sleep in. And I mean just sleep you try anything more and your intimates will great very well aquatinted with my sword.”

“You really mean that?” he asked.

“That I will dismember you if you try anything? Yes. That you can sleep in the bed instead of on this tiny couch? Also yes,” Merida smiled as she rose from the bed and stepped behind the privacy curtain to change out of her wedding dress, she felt her skin warm at the thought of not having on clothing in his presence, before she hurriedly pulled her nightgown over her head. When she stepped out again she saw Macintosh already settled under the covers, his bare chest peaking out from over the covers. She swallowed thickly and pulled back the covers and settled into bed on a her side facing away from him. It felt like too much to share a bed with him, to face him and allow him to look at her without any kind of protection.

“Merida?” he asked softly. She felt her breath hitch but didn't turn around, hoping she could fain sleep.

“I know you're not asleep lass,” she heard him sigh. She huffed and rolled over, clutching her pillow to her chest.

“What?”

“I said before that this marriage wasn't by choice, but I did want to thank you for picking me,” he said softly.

“Of course I'd pick you,” Merida answered, her hand inching towards him across the miles of bedding between them. His hand met hers and they entwined their fingers, Merida felt her breath catch in her chest. She looked up to see Macintosh staring at their interlaced fingers, his eyes flitted back to her face. Merida shifted, pushing the pillow that was separating them aside and leaving the empty space between them waiting for one of them to close the gap. They both moved at the same time, scooting towards each other until his arms were around her and her head was on his chest.

“Is this too much?” he asked, murmuring into her hair.

Merida watched her fingers as they traced nonsense patterns over his skin, “No it's perfect for right now.”

 


End file.
